Because Thats What You Do When You Love Someone
by writerchick13
Summary: Ron is horrified when he finds Draco and Hermione in the middle of one of their escapades. what will happen? read and find out! oneshot, Draco Hermione. R&R!


**Draco Hermione again. This is really fun you guys! Lol. Hope you like and review on your way out please! Love from-Writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry. Not mine.**

Because That's What You Do When You Love Someone

"…and so I think we should just be friends." Hermione Granger looked at the redhead standing in front of her. He looked as if he just might faint.

"I'm sorry Ron, but if we were ever to break up, I just don't think our friendship could take it." she said softly, she knew she was ripping his heart out, but her heart was telling her it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah…it's fine. Don't worry about it." Ron's voice was low, and his eyes were looking anywhere but Hermione's brown ones.

"I'm gonna go now, okay? I'll be in the common room if you want to talk." she looked up, expecting to see Ronald Weasley looking at his shoes, but instead, was found staring into thin air. She slowly turned around and headed towards the fifth floor.

When she was facing a particular spot of blank wall, she closed her eyes and thought the thought that she had been thinking for the last three months at this exact same time and place: become the place where I can meet Draco. She silently thought this three times and when she opened her brown eyes again, she was looking at a door. She pushed it open and walked inside.

The room looked as it did every night she came for her little escapades with Draco, with the exception of a queen size bed in one corner of the room. That was new. Besides the bed, there was a full size couch that head definitely been used by Draco and Hermione. The memories still made the brown-headed girl smile. There was also a love seat and a chair that had never been used; the loveseat barely used. The room was done in red and green, which made Hermione think of Christmas rather than Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had just decided tot try sitting in the chair when the doorknob turned and a blond haired man strolled in and took inventory of the room. His eyes fell upon the bed and then Hermione's face. He took a few steps closer to her and then spoke.

"You did it?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. It almost broke my heart to do it, imagine how he feels."

"Well, at least now we can act like boyfriend and girlfriend." Draco smiled seductively.

"Oh, like we haven't been making out for the last two months like we were dating?" Hermione answered smartly and then grinned. "But you are right; I do feel better now that Ron knows I don't like him."

"See, Draco always knows what's best." and he smirked.

"Mmmhmm, come lay with me." Hermione patted her hand on a spot next to her on the couch.

"I don't have any problems with that." Draco lay between her legs with his head on her lap so she could play with the silky strands of hair.

After a little while, Hermione's hands stopped moving through his hair and Draco sat up.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mmm…nothing. Ron will get over it…wont he?" Hermione looked sincerely worried that she might have caused Ron permanent psychological damage.

Draco sighed and looked at the beautiful woman beside him. The last think he wanted to be doing right now was talking about the weasel, he could think of much better and funner ways to pass time than that. He was all for making her forget about everything except him but the look on his girlfriends face clearly said she would not be a happy participant until her mind was at ease.

"Hermione dear, you didn't even technically do anything wrong. The only thing you did was let the-Ron think that he might have a chance with you, and that's not a crime. So just forget about him and if you don't make a big deal out of it, he won't."

"But you don't know Ron he-" Hermione was cut off suddenly by a pair of full pale pink lips on her own, and after a few seconds, came to her senses and pulled away, slapping Draco sound across the face as she did so.

"Oww!" he yelped. "What did you do that for?"

"I'm seriously worried about one of my best friends here, and all you can do is think with your libido! Now make me feel better and tell me what I should do."

"I was in the middle of trying to make you fell better when I was so rudely interrupted…" Draco muttered but a glare from the brown headed girl sitting across from him shut him up.

"Fine." Draco sighed again and then thought for a couple of seconds.

Do you think Potter and Weasley would go bonkers if we just straight out told them about us?"

"Yes, not to mention that they would be pissed at me and try to kill you for hiding it from them in the first place." Hermione responded seriously.

"Well, I very seriously doubt they could kill me, even if it was two on one, which is cowardly to begin with…" Draco stopped boasting when he aw the look Hermione was sending his way.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know I hate it when you do that. Don't you look at me like that, you know perfectly well what you were doing." she added, seeing the blond haired boy start to open his mouth, looking cute and bewildered.

The mouth closed and opened again as Draco said sweetly "I'm sorry."

He started to kiss her again, and this time, she didn't resist. Instead, she leaned into the kiss and soon after, opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. After a few minutes making out, they broke apart and Draco's hands, which had been under Hermione's shirt second before, rested on her slim hips. He started to plant feather light kisses along the head girls' neck; something he knew drove her crazy. Just as Draco got to her belly button, they heard the door open.

Hermione jumped up, smoothing her hair and pulling the baby t-shirt down as she did so. The three people in the room heard a gasp escape her mouth as she realized who was standing there silent, as the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively while Draco slowly got off the well used couch and came to stand beside her.

Ron opened his mouth, coughed meekly as if to test if he could still talk, and then looked straight into his ex-best friends' brown eyes.

"I guess that explains everything. Enjoy yourself, because I have no use for you anymore. All my questions have been answered."

"Now look here weasel-" Draco started angrily, but Hermione stopped him.

"It' okay. Let him go." she said with tears glistening in her eyes. And indeed, Ron was already gone. Forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she managed to choke out, and giving him a hug and kiss on his pale cheek, walked out of the room.

Draco watched her go and then sat down quietly, thinking. He eventually stood up and took a small box out of his pocket. Inside was a small diamond ring with a note attached: Hermione, will you marry me?" and for the third time that night, he sighed heavily. He could wait a little longer and let Hermione get over this. Because that's what you do when you love someone.

When Hermione got back to the common room, Ron was nowhere to be seen. Ginny however, was waiting for her in a chair by the fire.

"How mad is he?" she asked tonelessly.

Ginny smiled sadly. "You lost him honey, he's gone. Forever."

Hermione sat down heavily and asked what happened. She learned that after Ron had seen that she was not in the common room, he had checked on the Marauders map. Because the Room of Requirement doest show up on the map, it looked like she had just disappeared.

Ron told Ginny that he would go see if he could find her by asking the Room of Requirement to help him find her. Slim chances he knew, but he was wrong. He had come back minutes before Hermione, told his sister never to let her speak to him again, and went up to bed. Hermione told her best friend thanks and then went up to bed herself.

When she was alone in bed, she did something she hadn't done in a long time: prayed. She prayed that Ron would eventually understand, and she prayed that Draco would understand. And then she thanked God for Draco, and went to sleep with a smile on her face, despite the nights events. Because that's what you do when you love someone.

**Fin.**

**Hope you liked and once again, review on you way out please! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
